yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 075
Aki Izayoi Acceleration! is the seventy-fifth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Fascinated by Yusei and company's Turbo Duels, Akiza decides to apply for her own license. As seen on the preview for next week, Akiza fights in her first Turbo Duel against Trudge, who is apparently acting as a Duel Runner instructor. Featured Duels Trudge vs. Akiza Akiza draws "Speed Spell - Summon Speeder", she then summons "Revival Rose" (DEF: 1300). Akiza then tries to activate "Speed Spell - Summon Speeder" but because she hasn't enough Speed Counters her Duel Runner won't allow it. Akiza then ends her turn. Trudge summons ????? (ATK: 1600), he then attacks "Revival Rose" with ?????. Trudge then activates it's effect and inflicts 400 points of damage to Akiza (Akiza: 3600 Life Points). Trudge places 1 card face-down in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn. Akiza summons "Twilight Rose Knight" (ATK: 1000) and activates it's effect to Summon "Lord Poison" (ATK: 1500), she then Synchro Summons "Black Rose Dragon" (ATK: 2400). She then attacks ????? with "Black Rose Dragon" (Trudge: 3200 Life Points), Trudge then activates ????? which destroys "Black Rose Dragon" and inflict 800 points of damage to Akiza (Akiza: 2800 Life Points). Akiza uses the effect of "Revival Rose" and special summons it (DEF: 1300), she then places 2 cards face-down in her Spell & Trap Card Zones and ends her turn. Trudge activates the effect of ????? to remove it from play and special summon another one form his of effect unknown (ATK: 1600), he then summons ????? (ATK: 100). Trudge then Synchro Summons ????? (ATK: 2200), he then attacks "Revival Rose" with ?????. Trudge uses the effect of ????? to increase it's ATK by 800 (ATK: 3000), he activates it's other effect allowing him to unknown, Akiza then activates "Offensive Guard" to halve the battle damage and draw 1 card from her deck (Akiza: 1300 Life Points). Trudge activates Speed Spell - Speed Storm to inflict 1000 damage to Akiza (Akiza: 300 Life Points), he sets 1 card face-down in his Spell & Trap Card Zones and ends his turn. Akiza summons "Black Rose Witch" (ATK: 1700), she then uses it's effect and draws "Dark Verger", Trudge then activates "Hell Barricade", preventing "Black Rose Witch" from attacking or activating its effect due to it being a Level 4 or lower monster, and threatening to hit Akiza with 500 points of damage for every Level 4 or lower monster she controls at the End Phase. Akiza activates "Speed Spell - Summon Speeder" and uses it to special summon "Dark Verger" (ATK: 0), she then Synchro summons "Splendid Rose" (ATK: 2200). Akiza activates "Splendid Rose's" effect and removes "Dark Verger" from play to halve the ATK of ????? (ATK: 1100), she then attacks ????? with "Splendid Rose" (Trudge: 2100 Life Points). AKiza activates "Blossom Bomber" to inflict damage to Trudge equal to half the ATK of his destroyed monster (Trudge: 1000 Life Points). Akiza activates the second effect of "Splendid Rose" allowing Akiza to remove from play "Lord Poison" and halve "Splendid Rose's" ATK so it can attack again (Trudge: 0 Life Points). Akiza wins.